Galactic Market
Across the settled galaxy you can find a massive assortment of things you might like to buy, and hundreds of different currencies to buy them with. However, much of that is up to the exact design of the campaign, and thus, only the galaxy-wide marketplace, fueled by credits and governed by mega-corporations, will be covered in detail. However, this should seamlessly link up with the exchange for local currencies or purchase of trade goods for bartering on small colony worlds. Multitools: 'Ballistic Weapon Mods' Pistols - Semi auto, single-shot weapons used for less serious combat and self-defense primarily. Burst-Fire Rifles - Semi auto, burst-fire weapons used for serious combat engagements, warfare, piracy, and the like. Shotguns - Semi auto, scatter-shot weapons used by guards, hunters, criminals, and renown for their cheap stopping power. Sniper Rifles - Semi auto, single-shot weapons used for long-range killing, bypassing heavy armour, and picking out critical weak-points. ---- 'Laser Weapon Mods' Laser Pistols - Semi auto, single-shot weapons used for less serious combat and self-defense primarily, a modern alternative to ballistic pistols with more reliable damage. Fires a sustained laser pulse lasting about 50ms. Laser Burst-Fire Rifles - Semi auto, burst-fire weapons used for serious combat engagements, warfare, piracy, and the like. Fires several extremely short pulses of high intensity energy, each lasting 1-3ms, rather than the long-pulse lasers used by single-shot weapons. Laser Strike Rifles - Semi auto, single-shot weapons used for long-range killing, bypassing heavy armour, and picking out critical weak-points. Fires a single high-intensity pulse at a shorter wavelength, lasting about 15ms. ---- 'Plasma Weapon Mods' Plasma Blasters - Semi auto, single-shot experimental weapons used for serious combat and brutally efficient combat, a combination of the deadly efficiency of laser weapons and the feel of firing ballistic weapons, with the added benefit of being able to exploit one-sided armour and shielding. Plasma Bolter Rifles - Semi auto, single-shot experimental weapons used for serious combat engagements by well-funded ponies. Firing a single highly energized mass of compressed hydrogen plasma, these weapons have long range and deadly efficiency. Plasma Cannons - Semi auto, scatter-shot experimental and controlled weapons used for siege warfare and anti-vehicle combat. Fairly ineffective at longer ranges, it's extremely dangerous to living targets, even with heavy armour. ---- 'Medical Mods' Medical Scanners - Scanner mods that automatically do a variety of fast, non-invasive tests on the target to help doctors determine the best course of action on-the-fly. Stem Cell Injectors - Modules designed for the use of commonly available stem cell cartridges, allowing them to be energized and injected with absolute precision into the areas necessary for maximum healing rate. Explosives: 'Grenades' Grenade Cores - Grenades have long been a valuable weapon in combat, and with the universality of modularity sweeping the galaxy, now you can custom select the size and power of grenade you want before even worrying about what it does. Grenade Payloads - Sometimes, you're just looking to blow somepony up. Other days, you think it'd be fun to control gravity and throw terrifyingly cold black holes at ponies. Others still you just need healing. These payloads allow you to decide exactly what all of your grenades do. ---- 'Placed Explosives' Placed Explosive Cores - Valuable tools for the many complicated facets of battle, terrorism, and scavenging, placed explosives allow much finer control of how the explosion happens then grenades, are far more powerful, and somehow even more modular. Placed Explosive Payloads - There is a form of explosive for every occasion, and the payloads designed for placed explosive cores cover them all. From energy waves, to gravity control, to hallucination, and far more. Primitive Weapons: 'Melee' Static Melee Weapons - Simple, and in some eyes, crude weapons albeit made from advanced materials and methods. Each has a special ability, and damage derived from the skill used to wield it. Enhanced Melee Weapons - Advanced versions of some of the more basic melee weapons, many of which use power from power cells to perform functions that enhance their damage or abilities. ---- 'Ranged' Primitive Ranged Weapons - For the ponies who just don't trust multitools, or really need the ability to arc and control the exact flight path of a projectile, there are a small selection of modernized, but still ancient in design, weapons to suit their needs. Exosuits: 'Exosuit Augments' Armour Augments - Augmentations that provide the wearer with deployable, damage resistant armour in the form of plates and fabrics. These augments provide percentile damage reduction. Power Core Augments - Exosuits run on a micro-scale hybrid archanotech reactor and power cell, and are sometimes desperately short on power. These augments allow improved power availability in an exosuit. Shield Augments - Augmentations that provide the wearer with one or both of two different kinds of protection. The first reduces the energy of incoming attacks, in a sense slowing them down, so the armour has less to deal with. The second provides a static amount of additional hitpoints that are consumed before user health. Spaceflight Augments - Space walks are dangerous without a good air supply, equipment to maneuver in micro-gravity, and perhaps most importantly, an exosuit that doesn't leak air and heat. These augments see to all of those problems. Environmental Protection Augments - The dangers faced by ponies every day on the thousands of planets they visit, explore, and even live on, are practically without end. However, these augmentations help to mitigate and number of those, such as extreme temperatures, pressures, and radiation. Scanning, Tracking, and Comms Augments - Augmentations that provide the wearer with deployable scanner arrays and dishes, computer hardware for tracking ponies even out of sight, and shielding to stop other ponies from doing just that. Combat Augments - Sometimes, using a multitool by hoof is just more than you have time for, and thus, augmentations for automated mounting and firing of weapons and use of multitool mods were created. Helmet Augments - Augmentations that specifically attach to an exosuit's helmet, and enhancing head-related abilities. They usually do not take an augment slot, only power. Physical Stat Augments - If you're not strong enough, fast enough, or a good enough pilot even after decades of training, sometimes you just need a bit of a boost from science. These mods directly increase your physical stats and their associated skills by extension. Mental Stat Augments - If you're not smart enough, charming enough, or a good enough mechanic even after decades of training, sometimes you need a bit of a boost from science. These mods directly increase your mental stats and their associated skills by extension. Movement Augments - Augmentations that provide the wearer with the tools they need to get around easier, quieter, or in a different direction than they can normally achieve. Utility Items: 'Utility Items' Power Cells - Practically everything in the galaxy these days takes power. Whether it's electricity, high-potential pressurized gasses, or archanotech reactor fuel, somepony is looking for it. These power cells are the standardized power cells used for the vast majority of devices in the modern age. Healing Items - Despite their best efforts, ponies get injured. Most ponies who do so would like to stop being injured as soon as possible. Thus, healing items, some relying on a doctor, and some on the wonders of science, were created. Shielding Items - There are limits to the amount of armour a pony can possibly walk with, and the shields a generator can have available power for. In cases where those just don't cut it, you can buy additional shielding for even further protection. Crime Tools - It's not often that the ability to pick locks, hack, and spy are legal, but for whatever reason, sometimes you need some tools for certain questionable plans that may or may not happen involving a bank vault and some security guards. Powered Gadgets - There are no end to the devices ponies will create, and this list is by no means exhaustive, but any device that takes power is under this subsection. Other Items - All remaining utility items, from rations to tents, are here. Licenses - There are endless laws surrounding the use of spacecraft, but if you don't have the license for the ship you're flying, then you're going to have trouble with all of them. You can potentially buy fakes, but the listed ones are fully legal and require training before they can be purchased. Ships: 'Class 1' Shuttles - The standard private vessel of the galaxy, designed for small amount of cargo and passenger transport, and generally not combat ready. Fighters - The main fighting force of all fleets, these are the fastest, smallest ships that are created, designed exclusively for combat. ---- 'Class 2' Cargo Frigates - Large, slow, and typically weak ships used to move large amounts of either cargo, or if re-fit for more luxury, passengers, across large spaces. Command Frigates - Structurally similar to cargo frigates, these ships are designed for combat, but not by sporting guns and shields, instead fit for large numbers of deployable fighters. Mining Frigate - Durable, large ships meant to wander about the galaxy, armed for destroying rock and scooping up gasses and transporting it over large distances if needed. Destroyers - Slightly smaller for class 2, but heavily armed for direct combat, sporting larger weapons, stronger armour, and thicker shields. Corvettes - The fastest and smallest class 2 ships, corvettes are exploration ships, luxury personal transports and VIP ships, and combat support ships.